


Old Keys

by Master_ObiWan_Kenobi



Category: Mythology, There isn't really one
Genre: Help!, I don't know what else to tag, Memories, Romantic?, Stars, but quite interesting, doors, i don't know how to tag, in my opinion, keys, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_ObiWan_Kenobi/pseuds/Master_ObiWan_Kenobi
Summary: A lost man, that keeps returning to the same memory...the same mistake. That he wishes could be undone.(I suck at summaries)





	Old Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This a short I did for a creative works project, years ago! I forgot it existed until I literally found it a few minutes ago since me posting it on here. 
> 
> I think it's quite interesting, for being based off of a simple picture. It's not related to anything previously, like a film or a game, it's just created out of my imagination. I hope you enjoy it.

“They say: Old keys can’t open new doors. But I know that, old keys don’t have to open new doors because they can close the old ones.” A silent whisper echoed through the night.  
It was another sleepless night, when he came to the door but it did not open, just like any other time he tried. Over the years the door handle has taken its toll, holding onto the wooden door with all its strength. Threatening to give out at any time. 

He used to say that, “Fear is illogical.” But he knew that deep down, fear was his greatest enemy. In the vastness of his heart was the fear that he will never see this door open. Never see the light pour out of it again and bask in its light. As time continued to flow, his fear continued to grow. That key, that stupid key is what unlocked his fear and shut away his light…

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into years.

Almost every night, he came back to this door, hoping it would open. He hoped he would be greeted with the same smile and warmth he has been over the past years, before the tragedy. The door was now an unfortunate reminder of what has happened and cannot be undone, even if he tried. 

He sat down slowly by the door, looking out at the expanse of the night sky as it enveloped him in its darkness. Once he thought that he related to the sky, he believe that outer space was lonely and forgotten but he learned to realize that there are billions upon trillions of stars keeping the universe company. He only prayed to the stars, hoping that he would have someone keep him company, and they did. They send him a special person, who was now unfortunately ripped away from him.

That person taught him how to believe in hope, that hope was his strongest weapon that can conquer fear even though he believed it was illogical. So now, to this day. Hope has been his only company.

As he stares out at the stars, a streak of light emits itself from the keyhole. A ray of light, a ray of hope. He cannot believe it, his senses are overcome by emotion.

Perhaps they were wrong. Old keys can open new doors, because his door to heaven has opened as he lost his battle to insomnia, letting her guide him to who he truly cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you wish for me to work on this and perhaps create something bigger c:  
> (If I were to do that, I would probably base it on mythology.)
> 
> Also what should his name be?


End file.
